what of these bittersweet memories
by My1stNameKissItMy2ndKinkyDraco
Summary: basically hgn dm find friendship at the weirdest time as she is no longer granger but a very important person can they live as one or will the drown in bittersweet memories that destiny has given them i dont own anthing just the plot
1. secrets unraveling

She stood at the window of the train letting the rain wash her tears away her summer had not gone well at all she had found out that for seventeen years of her life she had been lied to she was someone she wasn't she wasn't muggleborn she was a pureblood and it sickened her to know that her real family had left her to live a life of misery as something she hated she had no idea why they had done this to her just that they had done it, just then the compartment door opened and in stepped her worst nightmare

"Hello mudblood"

"Fuck off Malfoy find someone else to piss off"

"Oh what's the matter with the know it all"

"I'm not a mudblood"

"I beg to differ you're a virgin miss know it all mudblood who has to have potty and weasel to protect her"

"look here you miserable blonde prick I am a pureblood witch my parents gave me up because of the dark lord but why the fuck would you give a shit your so up your own arse you've passed shit and hit a wall cause you cant get any further up there"

"holy shit your Maiya Galantine who would of thought precious Granger would be the missing daughter of the Galantines it seems I shall be seeing a lot more of you as will a certain dark lord"

"Malfoy can you fuck off now your becoming a thorn in my side I can't stand to be around you and if you so much as think I will meet that prick you and my family call a dark lord then my family have got another thing fucking coming yes I may be a pureblood yes I may be in fucking slytherin now but I will be fucked if im going anywhere near that pathetic piece of shit that you call voldermort aint gonna fucking happen ohhh and Malfoy stay the fuck out of my way this year or I will do something about you "

"Afraid I can't stay away from you Maiya im head boy and your head girl I

think this is going to be fun oh and when you tell potty and weasel who you are can I be there to see weasels reaction because hell that's going to be some entertainment"

" you will be able to see his reaction along with every fucker else's it seems Dumbledore is going to announce it in the great hall once the sorting is done and I suppose I better take this glamour charm off myself so I can't be recognised at first glimpse as granger people are going to see the real fucking me ohh its going to be so much fun not gag so I suggest instead of standing there sit the fuck down Malfoy before you fall down"

And with that she waved her wand over herself and the image of granger disappeared and what stood in her place was simply stunning.

Draco Malfoy couldn't understand why he was surprised her family had always been amazingly attractive but this was breath taking he only had to look once, her image would be burned into his mind forever

Her hair was black long at the front with a blonde and blue streak in it but spiked at the back the ends of the spikes were red her face was still a heart shape but her cheekbones were higher her eyes a shade of deep blue upon her throat she wore a satin necklace with her family crest she wore a tight tank top of a deep blue and a pair of simple dark grey joggers that hugged her waist but still fell loosely everywhere else upon her feet were a pair of airwalk vans she looked stunning she turned around and his breath seemed to stop coming upon her back she had four tattoos a cross in purple a fairy with red wings and tribal a set of stars in a few colours and what looked to be a Japanese geisha on the middle of her back he wondered if she had more.

"would you please stop staring its creepy yes I have tattoos yes I look completely different but that's where I'm going to have my fun and you so much as grass me up I will take your balls rip them off and shove them down that delicate little mouth of yours got it"

"you think my mouth is delicate do you"

"so what don't let it inflate your ego to much"

And with that the rest of train journey went without a hitch

The great hall as always was warm and friendly it made the newest slytherin feel sick to her stomach and wondering how she could of loved this place so much she sat down with the slytherins all were looking at her like she was the plague she sneered and they turned away Malfoy was watching her with interest at that moment dumbeldore stood to address the hall

"students I have something's to tell you as gryffindor's may have noticed miss granger is not there that is because as of now she is now known as Maiya galantine she is their long lost daughter she is also head girl please stand miss Galantine ahh thank you and mister Malfoy stand please this is your head boy that is all for now enjoy"

Dinner went without a hitch although with everyone staring at her she quickly lost her appetite soon everyone began to leave and for that she was grateful she walked up to the front of the hall and stood before snape he smirked at her and she in turn glared at him.

"sir"

"Galantine"

"can we get this show on the road please I would rather like to sit and relax please"

"follow me"

She hadn't noticed Malfoy beside her until he sniggered

"got a problem blondie"

"nope"

"good"

"Your password is hokarobio"

And with that the professor left them to look around she was impressed the walls were cream the furniture black there were doors with plaques on there was one for a pool a gym an ice rink a library a bathroom and a staircase that lead to their bedrooms the entire place was all cream and black apart from their rooms they were the colour of their house green silver and a little black she decided to go for a swim then go to bed she grabbed a towel and put her bikini on and was soon found doing lazy laps of the pool until a loud banging on the door disturbed her thoughts.

"what the fuck do you want Malfoy"

"some people are here to see you and they look kinda pissed off"

"for fuck sake what does a girl have to do get a moment of peace to herself god tell them to sit the fuck down and wait for me"

A few minutes later Maiya was storming out of the pool room with a look upon her face that could kill.

"What the fuck do you want"

"Hermione what's going on with you, why did you keep this from me"

"oh yes like I really knew before the end of the summer"

"but you're a pureblood now you're a slytherin and you're a he who must not be named supporter your whole family are and you know what I don't want to be near you now"

"you know what you are fucked up Ronald Weasley you claim to be my best friend yet here you are judging me because of who my real family are you self righteous prick you have no idea how my summer was because you never cared to even write oh that's right I was to busy being fucking tortured by my own fucking father to get your owls"

A/N

This is ma first fic so cud you give me pointers where things are not right and how to im prove this please I wud be very grateful thanx xlornax


	2. a road of poetry and friendship

**a/n sorry I didn't put this on ma first chap but I don't own any of the characters in this they belong to the author of these characters J. so I guess this my diclaimer sorry again**

"Omg I never knew I'm sorry Hermione but you cant stay here with that ferret who knows what he will do to you"

"that ferret I can handle by means that you would never know of Ronald do me a favour and fuck off and leave me alone save the pathetic shit for someone who actually gives a fuck about it"

And with that she walked away from her two former friends she walked up to her room shut the door and leant against it she knew why she had to do what she did she couldn't be associated with them anymore her father would use her to get to them and that was something she couldn't allow so she did the safest thing for them she walked away with out a backwards glance because she knew if she had looked back that would have been the end of her self control she would of ran to them and said she was sorry but that would only be a dream now her task complete f making her friends hate her was not an easy one but she had done it now and there was no turning back.

A knock sound at her door it had been half an hour since she had walked away from them so she knew it couldn't be them which meant it was only one person and she was dreading looking him in the eyes because that would mean he was right and she was so very wrong she was like her family she was cruel heartless and without a care in the world she has shed only a few tears then the pain had gone replaced by numbness.

"what do you want Malfoy"

"may I come in"

"if you must"

He walked in her room was a mess there were objects hovering in the air above her head photos lay smashed her desk and chair upturned her wardrobe door hanging off it looked like a bomb had hit it so he started to cast spells to fix everything back up within a few moments everything looked back to normal apart for the floating objects above her head.

"are you okay"

"just fucking peachy what do you care anyways"

"I know that you basically just told your two best friends to never speak to you again and I know that couldn't of been anywhere near easy so what's up Maiya why are you so angry at the world suddenly why have you become what you told me on the train you weren't going to be I thought you didn't want to be like your family"

"I swear you have all of thirty seconds to vacate my room before I hex you to oblivion I mean it I can't be arsed with your shit tonight I just told my two best friends to fuck off to protect them argh protect them from what my fucking temper my magic my family I hate this fucked up world I hate everything about it why does shit have to happen to argh why I tell you why"

"you know what I have a poem that I wrote you might see that it goes along with what your feeling and please don't tell anyone this came from me because I will deny it and see you sent of to saint mungos for a check up right"

"yeah fine I won't tell anyone"

"its called Blackness

_**The sea turns black**_

_**The waves soar high**_

_**Just like the sorrow **_

_**I am lost in this ocean**_

_**I am drowning **_

_**There is no way out **_

_**The sea only churns faster **_

_**The waves get higher **_

_**I am drowning **_

_**I won't be saved **_

_**There is no one to save me **_

_**Suddenly there is no air **_

_**No sea no waves**_

_**Only darkness **_

_**It sucks me in **_

_**And I have lost **_

_**I am gone**_

_**Lying in this darkened place **_

_**I have no hope**_

_**There is no freedom**_

_**Only the comfort **_

_**Of the blackness**_

(a/n all poems in bold and italic were written by me if you want to use them ask me as I do have them copywrited )

"I know morbid but I know you be feeling great so I don't know poetry kind of sometimes makes me feel a bit better you never know Maiya you should try it you could have a gift with poetry better than mine though mine sucks big style"

"it doesn't suck as much as this pains me to say this it was perfect for my mood wanna try and make one up together could be a bit of fun and a distraction that I desperately need"

"yeah sure why not could do with some entertainment like" Draco said in away that made it seem that he wasn't really that interested but he was

"I think we shall call it my head pounds"

"okay you say a line first then me then you and so on"

"_**My head is pounding**_"

"_**My eyes are sore"**_

"_**But everywhere I look" **_

"_**I see people smiling"**_

"_**Why can't I smile like them" **_

"_**Why can't I have the carefree life"**_

"_**Why cant I get the bad"**_

"_**The ugly and the horrific" **_

"_**Out of my head"**_

"_**Why must I suffer"**_

"_**When they do not"**_

"_**Why must I hate" **_

"_**When they love" **_

"_**It is what it is"**_

"_**I am what I am"**_

"_**And I am who I am"**_

"_**I will not change"**_

"_**For the pounding in my head"**_

"_**Won't stop the reminders"**_

" hey what do you think I think we did okay Malfoy not a award winner but it was defiantly something I had fun with this it really cheered me up and who would of guessed Draco Malfoy actually likes to write poetry awww you're a secret romancer how cute"

"yeah yeah don't go telling the girls especially pansy omg I would die of down right embarrassment if she ever found out I could see the horror of it now hey if your chest starts to tighten and you feel sick and dizzy is that a good thing because that's what I get when I'm around her"

"that would mean your either having a heart attack a stroke or your being plain whinny you haha"

"so bedtime Mr Malfoy we have class in the morning"

"goodnight Miss Galantine"

And soon the rooms were quiet with the sounds of soft breathing and silent snores a day already gone a new one to face.

a/n so do please tell me if im doing okay thanx xlornax


	3. saving malfoy

The next morning Maiya woke up her head was thumping she stumbled out of bed knocking over her pictures the glass smashed she didn't care she walked across the glass her feet being cut open she stumbled into the shared bathroom and flung open the potions cabinet they had she rummaged around until she found the lilac potion she uncorked the bottle and swallowed the contents cherry's was what it tasted of at least this potion had a nice taste she held onto the sink while the potion started working she could feel her headache start to slip away why every morning she woke up with these blinding headaches she did not know but she assumed it was her sub-conscious trying to fix things.

"you just can't seem to stay away from me can you Maiya does this mean you want me"

"get over yourself Malfoy"

"if I'm going to call you by your first name the least you can do is call me by my first"

"Fine Draco is that better for you"

"yes now leave please I'm trying to bath"

She did not leave she did something else entirely she smirked at him and stripped herself of her pyjamas and underwear and climbed in the shower this was not a good thing for Draco because little Draco had come out to play it was almost painful to know he could not touch himself in case she saw something like him jerking off over her now that would be something to explain he was so frustrated now god that woman will be the death of me one day he was so lost in this thoughts he didn't hear a door open or the gasp until he was hit from behind with a spell he heard glass shatter and the shout of Maiya before he blacked out face first in the water.

" what the hell"

Maiya quickly looked around to see Malfoy face down in the water she quickly ran over the shattered glass on the shower cutting her feet open even worse her blood staining the white floor of the bathroom she slipped and ended up head first n the bath she quickly pushed Malfoy's head out of the water she cast a quick spell to revive him from his stunning she quickly got out and ran out of the room grabbing a dressing gown as she went she ran downstairs and saw in time Pansy Parkinson and a flash of red hair running out of the door she gave chase she saw them up ahead she muttered a spell under her breath the pair froze on the spot she walked up to them she was shocked to see Ginny Weasley.

"which one of you two did that"

"we both did"

"and pray tell me why would you do something like that"

"because you're a liar you are not a Galantine you don't even have their trait for wandless magic explain that Granger"

"if you will take a closer look Pansy I don't have my wand you honestly think you can pull out something like that and expect to get away with it I think it may be time to take you to the headmaster let him deal with you so I guess you were the one to stun Malfoy Ginny I don't understand you why do something that could get you expelled I don't understand this"

With that the two girls found themselves floating and floating toward the headmasters office they both knew what they had done was stupid to attack the head boy and girl was a your expelled thing why had they been so stupid why had they geared up paired up and done this they didn't even know all they knew was that they had done it and now they were going to face music for what they had done Ginny was not upset but angry that she would lose Harry to her but Pansy shot a spell at her first so she shot one at Malfoy.

"Golden Drops"

The gargoyles moved and she walked up the staircase with the two girls trailing behind her the door opened and she walked in she nodded at the headmaster and floated the to girls a chair she bound them on to the chair and stood in front of Professor Dumbledore.

"sir both these two broke into the heads common room stunned Mr Malfoy shot a spell at me and then decided to leg it I caught both of them and decided to bring them to you because I just can't be bothered to look at them so I will let you deal with them because I'm going back to get ready for dinner"

and with that she walked of the room taking off the spells on them as she went she walked into her common room looked in the bathroom to see Draco still on the floor she walked over to see if he was ok he looked to be okay he was breathing he cracked an eye open looked at her and smiled

"I see your still alive Draco"

"yes thanks to you I'm not going down to dinner wanna eat with me"

"yeah sure why not"

She walked out the room and set everything up for dinner by the time he came down she had the dinner on the table and had sat down waiting for him the ate in silence he thanked her and walked out she went up stairs to bed she put her headphones in and listened to the classic of Mozart and slept not caring where Draco Malfoy had disappeared to.

a/n hope I'm doing okay

and thank you to people who have reviewed I have taken your comments in and I hope I have used them better thank you again XlornaX


	4. saving blaise and malfoy secret

A/N I don't own anything just the plot

Three days later Draco Malfoy was just about to enter his common room when a voice stopped him

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you mister Malfoy"

"Why not professor snape"

"I don't want to tell you just know this the image is going to be obliterated from my mind the moment I can do it"

"Why is weasel naked bucking Galantine Sir?"

"No but that put even worse images in my mind thank you very much Draco"

"Well if it isn't that then it can't be that bad"

"Don't say I didn't warn you mister Malfoy"

And with a quick spin on his heels the potion master disappeared round the corner

"Hokarobio"

The portrait hole opened up and what met his eyes almost made him throw up there on the sofa was his best friend and Millicent bulstrode and they were going at it like rabbits but the thing was Millicent seemed to be enjoying it a lot more than Blaise his face was blank nothing showing he quickly ran upstairs and into Galatines room.

"what did you do to Blaise"

"Knocking ever heard of it Malfoy"

"cut that crap what did you do to him I'm scarred for life now there is no way is he doing that of his own free will"

"no I don't think he is I can assure you this Malfoy I have nothing to do with this I wouldn't wish having sex with that on my worst enemy your not the only one trying to get rid of the mental scarring I think I'm going to need therapy for the rest of my life to get rid of the images "

"So what do I do?"

"Go and pull him off her and carry him up here if you want help I suppose I could give you a hand but there is a price to pay for it"

"Anything you want you can have just help me rescue Blaise and find out what the fuck is going on please"

"okay I will handle Millicent you get Blaise oh and shut your eyes when you pull him off you could get a right eyeful and that will cause you to be joining me in the therapy room when you get him bring him up to my room I have spells on this room that for a temporary time will stop the connection till I get upstairs ohh and as soon as you get him in there stupefy him he might scream and I can't deal with the headache just yet"

With that she stood up and walked out her room Draco followed he got downstairs he took a deep breath walked over to Blaise he shut his eyes grabbed his shoulders and pulled, him and Blaise both fell over Draco quickly recovered picked up his best friend got him to Galantines door stupefied him and carried him in he put him on her bed and shut the door next thing he heard an almighty scream and loud bang and the sound of the portrait door shutting he heard her coming up the staircase she opened her door shut it and placed her head upon the door.

"Are you okay"

"Give me a sec and I will be I forgot how wand less magic drains you quickly"

She turned walked to the bed lent over Malfoy and picked up her wand from beside him she smirked when she heard the sharp intake of breath she quickly straightened and looked upon Blaise

"When I say now lift the stupefy off of him"

He watched as she began to wave her wand in integrated swirls and flicks she was muttering in Latin Blaise began to glow "now" he lifted the curse Blaise's eye sprung open his mouth open in a silent scream then his eyes shut and the glowing ceased the next thing he saw was Maiya swaying on the spot he quickly stood as she started fall he quickly caught her and lay her on her bed, a few moments later she woke she thought of the memories she had seen and smirked so that was why the great Draco Malfoy had wanted his best friend to be saved they were both bi-sexual they were lovers and for some strange reason she found that pretty hot she took a quick glance at Malfoy and saw him holding Blaise hand she sat up sharply and turned the opposite way so he didn't think she saw.

"What did you do?"

"You really want to know do you?"

"Yes I wouldn't have asked if I didn't"

"Okay what I did was spell that can alter the memory instead of erase it he would have been a lot more confused as to why he was missing a part of his memory instead of it being altered"

"What else I have a feeling there is something else"

"In order for this to be a successful spell you have to go through their entire memories so that you can alter the memory in away that it is believable that it happened to them"

"So what did you do with his memory?"

"I changed what happened with Millicent to it happening with his current lover I made all the feelings sounds touches feel exactly right"

"So that means you know who his current lover is who it is"

"You Draco Malfoy it is you"

"Don't tell anyone please our fathers would kill us"

"Your secret is safe with me he is starting to wake I will leave you both alone"

"stay please we owe you a great deal I will have to tell him that you saved his life and our reputation but I shall give him a different version to the story please hold his other hand"

She turned and sat with her legs crossed and took Zabian's hand it felt awkward but she did what was asked Blaise slowly opened his eyes he wondered what he was doing on a soft bed then the memories came back him and Draco and galantine walking in on them shit it was going to be all over the school now.

"Blaise your awake thank god I thought I'd lost you"

"Draco what do you mean the last thing I remember is us and then Galantine walking in and a bright light from my left and then darkness"

"someone hit you with a curse it knocked you out flat there was so much blood you hit your head so badly it was just gushing in that same moment Maiya over there caught them and sent them somewhere but not after beating the living shit out of them had I not been so worried about you I would of looked over to see who it was and if she was okay but it seems I never had to worry in the first place she well and truly kicked there arse she healed you up put you on her bed cleaned up the blood and made you good as new she explained to me that with head wounds you bleed quicker because the blood is rich in supply in the head"

"Okay one more question why is she holding my hand"

"I asked her to"

"And pray tell me why"

"Because she saved your life and I wanted you to wake with support"

"But she knows about us"

"That I do but it doesn't mean I'm going to spread something like that around it's not my business that you sleep with male or female"

"Oh Maiya trying to be noble your entire family are homophobic they would lynch us the moment we walked through the door"

"Blaise Zabian you know fuck all about me you may know my family but you don't fucking know me so don't you ever judge who I am you self righteous prick I should of let you bleed you selfish dickhead"

She quickly stood and went to walk away a hand grabbed her wrist she spun to look Draco in the eye his eyes were pleading damn that man to hell that look always got her with anyone.

"Stay please"

"I won't stay where I'm not wanted"

"I want you here"

"Fine I will stay but just cause you asked nicely"

With that she sat in a chair by her bed and put a look of indifference upon her face.

"Maiya Galantine I'm sorry for what I said that was uncalled for I just don't understand why you keep this secret"

"I know your secret so to put the trust both ways I will tell you two of my secrets my first is that I'm not so different than you two I am also bi-sexual my second secret I am related to none other than S.S he is my godfather as well as my cousins husband my cousin died before Voldermort came to power so he does not know if he did my family would be traitors so you see I have a dark secret and I trust you will both keep it that way if you don't I will bring so much hell to your lives that you would fear for your own shadow wondering when I would next strike"

"I think we get the message"

"Good glad you can comprehend that well I shall leave you two boys alone I'm going for a shower and with that she started to strip while walking to the bathroom giving them a last glimpse of the green and silver underwear she had on she shut and locked the door behind her silently giggling to herself she could certainly use this to her advantage but first she had to get rid of two annoying problems that seemed to think she needed protecting from her own family they had no idea she stepped into the shower and allowed the memories of her summer to flow through her.

_**Flashback**_

_Hermione Granger woke to find her home eerily quiet she knew something was not right she climbed out of her bed and grabbed her wand she walked barefoot through her home and crept down the stairs she heard whispering coming from her lounge she walked into her living room to find a man and a woman standing over her parents talking to them _

"_who are and what the fuck are you doing in my home"_

"_Maiya"_

"_who the hell is Maiya my name is Hermione"_

"_are you tell me these two people never told you who we were really they said they would they knew"_

"_mom dad what's going on who are these people"_

"_there your real parents darling we didn't think they would actually come for you when you turned seventeen we lost parental control of you darling you can no longer live in this household you must go with them now, go pack your stuff I'm sorry we never told you"_

_In that moment Hermione granger felt her entire world crash around her she wasn't called Hermione she wasn't a granger who was she really why had people done this to her what was going on she felt hate, remorse and loss for everything that was happening within half an hour everything was packed up and done in her trunk and suitcase she said goodbye to her bedroom and walked out of the room never to look at it again. _

_**End flashback**_

She stepped out the shower and went into Draco's room as him and Blaise were in hers she pulled the covers over her and went to sleep her summer spent haunting her dreams

a/n sorry if im cutting them short I work five das a week twelve hours a day so I don't have a lot of time to write atm but please review thanx xLornax


End file.
